1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal fastener and more particularly pertains to a new battery terminal connector for providing a better and more secure manner of connecting battery cables to batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a battery terminal fastener is known in the prior art. More specifically, a battery terminal fastener heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,361; U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,139; U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,318; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,105; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,309; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,767.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new battery terminal connector. The inventive device includes a support member having a main portion and a jaw portion integrally attached to the main portion; and also includes a jaw member being pivotally attached to the support member and being opposed to the jaw portion of the support member; and further includes cable fastening members attached to the support member for clamping the battery terminal connector to a battery cable; and also includes a locking assembly for locking the jaw member to the jaw portion of the support member.
In these respects, the battery terminal connector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a better and more secure manner of connecting battery cables to batteries.